Singing in the Shower
"Singing in the Shower" is a Sesame Street song where Olivia, Ernie, Big Bird, and Oscar sing about how they like to sing in their various modes of cleaning (shower, bathtub, birdbath, and mudbath, respectively.) The song was later remade for Season 30. This version featured Ruthie in place of Olivia, and Ernie as performed by Steve Whitmire instead of Jim Henson (who performed Ernie in the original version). Despite these changes, Caroll Spinney's vocals for Oscar from the original version remain unchanged, while a portion of Big Bird's vocals are re-recorded. An excerpt of the song is sung by Elmo, imagined as a mouse and elephant by Dorothy, in the Elmo's World segment "Bath Time." Baby Bear and Elmo sang a couple of verses of the song in a 2010 episode. Lyrics '''Olivia/Ruthie: '''I love to sing. Sing in the shower. Aha. As the water falls I let my voice ring loud and clear. I love to sing. Ahaha. Haha. Sing in the shower. Aha. 'Cause I like the way that my singing sounds in here. Aha. Hahahaha. Ahahahahaha. And as I sing, I imagine I'm upon a stand. Imagine I'm singing with a great big band. My records are playing on the radio. And I'm going to be the star of a great big show! '''Ernie: '''That's why I sing. Sing in the bathtub. Lala la. As I soak myself, I let my voice up loud and clear. I love to sing. La la. Sing in the bathtub. La da dee da. Cause I like the way that my voice sounds in here. And as I sing I imagine what I want to be. A great big sailor on a stormy sea. Or a fleeing cowboy on an open plane. I can even imagine that I'm singing in the rain. '''Oscar: '''That's why I sing. Sing in my mud bath. Ha ha ha. As I squish around I let my lovely voice in here. I love to sing. Lalalala. Sing in my mud bath. Ha ha ha. As I love the way my singing sounds in here. Ah-ah! Oh-oh! Ah-ah! Oh-oh. And as I sing I imagine that this is a swamp. Even better than the city dump. And crocodiles are essence and you hear a screech. And out comes Oscar. The King of Muddy Feet. '''Big Bird: '''That's why I sing. Lalalala. Sing in my birdbath. La la la. As the water falls I just belt it loud and clear. I love to sing. Sing in my birdbath. La la la. And I take a bath every time it rains out here. And as I sing I imagine I'm a surfing ace. Riding my surfboard in a surfing race. The waves are getting bigger. I'm about to fall. So I turn into a plane and fly away from it all. (Everybody's verse plays, minus the daydreams) '''Everybody: '''Cause I love the way my singing sounds in here! Elmo's World variant '''Elmo Mouse: '''We love to sing. '''Elmo Elephant: '''We love to sing. '''Elmo Mouse: '''Sing in the shower. '''Elmo Elephant: '''La la la! '''Elmo Mouse: '''As the water falls we let our voice ring loud and clear. We love to sing. '''Elmo Elephant: '''We love to sing. '''Elmo Mouse: '''Sing in the shower. '''Both: '''La la la! '''Elmo Mouse: '''And we love the way the singing sounds in here. '''Elmo Elephant: '''That's right! '''Both: '''We love the way the singing sounds in here. Cast 1980's version * Alaina Reed Hall as Olivia * Jim Henson as Ernie * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar 1998 version * Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie * Steve Whitmire as Ernie * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar (re-recorded) Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs